


Changing roles

by Oceansoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bucky has issues, Dom / Sub, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Submission, Voyeurism, dildo, past CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, it´s Bucky who is in charge in the bedroom...this time, he want´s to be the submissive one and want´s Steve to take the lead. </p><p>>Bucky wondered what Steve had in mind, in this position he would have an exquisite view of his hole. He wiggled around on the bed until he found a comfortable position and waited for further instructions. "Good." damn, he loved praise "You know where the lube is. Use it to open yourself up for me..." Bucky let out a deep moan, now it was more than clear what Steve wanted him to do "nice and slow. And remember, you´re not allowed to come before I say so. Understood?" It was harder than he thought to find his voice again, to distracted by finding the lube under the cushions. "Yes Captain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing roles

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-d and English isn´t my mother tongue so let me know if there are any mistakes.

"Then drop your clothes...please"

Bucky smiled, of course Mr. Perfect wouldn´t give any orders, except on the battlefield but there he was Captain America, a leader, strong and authoritarian. But inside their bedroom, alone with Bucky he was the old fashioned, outrageous polite Brooklyn guy. Even after some definitely not-vanilla-style-nights, it was hard for Steve to put his wishes, needs and fantasies into words. He always blushed and Bucky had to coax him into saying out loud what he wanted. In the end, it was always Bucky who was in charge. He didn´t mind it. He loved to cherish his Stevie, to take him apart and put him together again, to taint his innocence and all that without being afraid that he would break beneath Bucky´s body, like he could have easily back in the forties.

But Bucky wanted to give Steve some assertiveness and wanted to show him, that Bucky was more than okay with it when Steve took over the helm, showing a little more initiative. So he elaborated a plan, initiated a bet with Steve and lost it on purpose (Steve of course thought he had won because of his serum induced super strength, how could he know that Bucky planned on losing it?) The price of winning was one night, one night in which the winner could do everything he wanted with the other man.

So Bucky had waited for Steve in the middle of their bedroom, still fully dressed and wearing a knowing smirk on his face as Steve entered the room. It was obviously that he didn´t thought that Bucky would really want to do this and that Steve wasn´t sure what to do, unable to take the lead, used to take orders instead on giving them when it comes to his private relationship with Bucky.

It took some time and effort from Bucky to reassure Steve that he was in charge today and that Bucky wanted to be the passive one for once. They kissed, even though Bucky started the kissing, he hold himself back and coaxed Steve into taking the lead. Finally, the blonde agreed to it, already aroused by just a simple kiss. They shared a long look, blue meeting blue, Steve searching for any sign of discomfort in Bucky´s features, slightly nodding when he didn´t find any. The command to strip was the first order Steve gave...well at least it was an order before he added the please.

"Steve, would you say please in combat? I don´t think so. I told you, I´m sure about this and will tell you if you demand something, I´m unwilling to give. So, put away your shyness and well behavior and be my Captain tonight." said Bucky, unmoving just to test if his Captain would repeat his order...without making it a request. He could see him swallowing and, despite the already visible blush on his cheeks, something changed in Steve's eyes and his posture as well. He didn´t seemed more dangerous or even cruel to Bucky but definitely more like a commander.

"Alright, then strip down. I will not repeat myself again" comes the order, Steve´s voice deeper than before, whether it is by arousal or by the acceptance of his power, Bucky didn´t know and neither did Steve. As Bucky started to undress himself, Steve´s eyes were following his hands, taking in every centimeter of skin that showed up beneath the clothes. As the former asset bend down to shed his jeans, underwear and socks, Steve used the time he wasn´t observed by his lover to took a deep breath.

He didn´t know why Bucky insisted on this, he wasn´t used to tell him what to do outside of combat. Usually he himself was the almost submissive one in the bedroom but he had to admit that he liked to see how Bucky followed his command without any further hesitation. Maybe it really was the time for him to think outside the box and add new sides to their relationship.

Bucky straightened up again, standing naked in front of Steve. The first order was easy but what was he supposed to do now? Steve had no plan and so he began to circle the other man in a slow pace, looking him up and down. He acknowledged the slow rise and fall of Bucky´s shoulders, head slightly bowed, eyes on the ground, arms loosely on his sides, one shoulder lower than the other because of the heavy weight of his metal arm. Steve always liked to look at Bucky, had spent hours of just watching him exercise, walking or doing nothing at all. In Steve´s eyes, there had never been and will never be a more handsome man than his best friend. He had always been a good looking guy and for Steve, neither the metal arm nor his other scars (visible and invisible ones) changed anything about his affection for the other man. 

Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he didn´t knew how often he circled his naked lover already. He looked around the room, clearing his thoughts and concentrated on the here and now. His eyes fixed on the chaise-longue which was placed a few feet away from the bed. He walked over and sat down on it before ordering Bucky to follow him.

Bucky felt strangely bared in front of the blonde. Even though, they had seen each other naked quite often, before, during and now after the war, it was something entirely different to be completely naked when the other one was fully dressed. So he lowered his eyes, half hiding behind his curtain of hair and waiting. And waiting. He assumed that Steve needed some time to figure out what to do and the looks he gave him, even though he couldn´t directly see them, made his skin tingle and his dick half hard. "Come here." He heard another command, without a please and in a tone that left no doubt about who was in charge. He turned around and walked over to Steve, standing in front of him while he was sitting on the bench. Silently, he waited for further instructions.

Steve threw one of the throw pillows on the ground, between his slightly spread legs. "Kneel." He watched in awe as Bucky sank down on his knees, gracefully, legs bending, torso straight. He arranged his body on the pillow, resting on his heels, knees spread, hands placed on Steve's clothed thighs, looking up from under his bangs, a small smile on his lips, waiting. Steve swallowed, unsure how to put in words what he wanted. He decided to just tell it straightforward. Couldn´t  be that hard, right?

"Suck me." his voice was hoarse, deep with arousal. They hadn´t done much yet, but without really noticing it, a plan had formed inside his mind and he finally knew what he wanted from Bucky. He didn´t have time to think about it because he was distracted by Bucky´s hands on his fly, opening it and freeing his half hard cock from its cloth prison.

Bucky knew what Steve had wanted as soon as he sat down, it wasn´t surprising for him, his Captain had always liked it when he got his cock sucked. How fitting that Bucky liked to give head. His blood and flesh hand closed around the shaft, stroking slowly up and down to get it fully hard, eyes fixed on the swelling flesh. He lowered his head to it, teasing the tip with closed lips and he couldn´t help the grin that formed on his face as Steve hissed and tensed beneath him. It was so simple to please him.

He tangled his fingers inside Bucky´s long hair, not tugging or pushing, just  _touching_  and forced himself to keep his eyes open, wanting to save every moment of their time together. They could never knew when it was over...he gasped as he felt Bucky´s mouth closing around him, taking the first inches of his shaft inside his hot mouth and sucking. God, he loved it when the other man did that, hand closed around the base, thumb pressing slightly on the vein on the underside  while his tongue circled the head.

He lowered his head even more, trying to take in as much as he could of the warm flesh. The weight on his tongue was familiar by now but entirely different to what he was used to from before the war. Before the serum Steve was small, everywhere, deep throat him was easy back then, he had been a good mouthful. After the serum Steve was big, everywhere, deep throat him wasn´t that easy any more, most times Bucky choked himself when he tried too hard to get everything inside his mouth. He had learned, now using his human hand to cradle the part of the cock that didn´t fit into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, let his tongue lap against the tip and sucked for all that´s worth. Just as Steve likes.

Steve tried hard to keep his hips still, not wanting to startle Bucky or even choke him. His breathing hitched even more and his fingers tightened in the other man´s hair. It never takes a lot of time for the Captain to come from a blow job, Bucky was way too talented with his mouth. They were both pretty glad that the serum had improved Steve´s stamina too, now he was able to come more than one time a night. His old body had been too weak for multiple orgasms but now, they both knew that Bucky could suck him off and his member would be ready for another round in less than no time. Steve gasped again as he felt Bucky´s hand moving from his cock to his balls, fondling them, massaging them in his palm. The other man increased his suction, aiming for pushing his lover over the edge of pleasure.

His own cock hang heavy between his spread legs, aching and leaking pre cum on the cushion beneath him. He knew that his Captain was close, could hear it by the sound he was making and by the way his cock seemed to swell even more. He moved his metal hand, which rested on Steve´s thigh until now, intending to close it around his own shaft and bring himself release. But Steve seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do and cached him by his silver wrist, placing the hand back on his thigh and not letting go of it. "No..." the blonde panted "you´re only allowed to come with my permission." Bucky groaned around the pulsing cock, Steve had finally learned how to give him proper commands. "Buck!" he nearly screamed his name as he came in long, hard spurts. Bucky did his best to swallow everything even though he had trouble with breathing as his mouth was flooded by a big amount of semen. He calmed his breathing, focused on getting air through his nose and working Steve through the afterwaves of his first but surely not last orgasm of the night.

He felt himself slip out of Bucky´s mouth who laid his head on his right thigh, next to the metal hand. The cold air around his member sent another weak wave of pleasure through him and he felt some drops of come dribble out of his softening cock. Absently, he caressed Bucky´s head, letting his fingers rub gently against the scalp. Bucky breathed hard, his breath cooling Steve´s dick even more, letting the saliva drying. "Good boy." he praised because it felt right to let Bucky know that he was more than pleased by him, he even stayed hard for him, didn´t come even though he must be aching by now judging by the way his cock leaked pre cum. He intended to let him come soon, but before that, he had something different in mind.

"Get up." he heard Steve say. Bucky opened his eyes again and stood up, using Steve´s thigh as leverage. His knees ached from the kneeling but he managed to get up without stumbling. Steve laid his right hand on his lower back and leaned forward to place a kiss in the crook of his hip. A shiver ran through the former asset´s body, his hips were a very sensitive spot.

"Get on the bed" he mouthed against hot skin and let go of Bucky completely. The super soldier watched as Bucky walked over to the bed, taking in the flexing muscles of his butt and the slight skew of his torso to the left were his metal arm was heavier than the other. "On your back. Put a cushion under your hips. Knees bend and legs spread." He started to unbutton his shirt while Bucky placed himself on the bed as Steve asked.

Bucky wondered what Steve had in mind, in this position he would have an exquisite view of his hole. He wiggled around on the bed until he found a comfortable position and waited for further instructions. "Good." damn, he loved praise "You know where the lube is. Use it to open yourself up for me..." Bucky let out a deep moan, now it was more than clear what Steve wanted him to do "nice and slow. And remember, you´re not allowed to come before I say so. Understood?" It was harder than he thought to find his voice again, to distracted by finding the lube under the cushions. "Yes Captain."  Finally, he had found the lube and opened the cap to squirt something of it on his flesh and blood fingers as he heard a "No" coming from the bench. He stilled and looked to Steve. "Use your left hand." Bucky blinked. His left arm was the metal one, a weapon that killed only god knows how many people. A ´gift´ from Hydra, from doctors who had...

"Buck. Stay with me. Focus." he blinked again as he heard Steve´s soft voice through the fog of dark thoughts in his head. "You don´t have to. But I want you to know that this," he gestured to the prosthesis "is now a part of you. A part _you_ can control. You can decide what to do with it. It don´t have to be weapon anymore, just like the rest of you. You don´t have to be afraid." Afraid to lose everything again, Steve, his memories, his sanity. Afraid to turn into a brainless killing machine. But it wasn´t his fault, right? He had had no other choice than to do what Hydra had said, he tried to fight back, so hard but lost it all until...until Steve came and woke something inside him that neither he nor Hydra could ever control: love. As he dragged Steve out of the water, he saved a life with his metal hand instead of taking it. He had controlled it. He had made a choice for himself, the first choice he had for over seventy  years. And all because of Steve, Steve who sat across from him on the bench, looking worried, who never shied away of his arm, of the ugly scars that connected the metal to his body. He had never hesitated to touch it or felt disgusted by it, he always gave Bucky the feeling to be  _whole_. He closed his eyes for a moment and then squeezed the lube on his metal hand. Steve was right. He didn´t have to be afraid, Steve would keep him safe, sane. The arm was a part of him, he had to accept it. It wasn´t just a weapon,  _he_  wasn´t a weapon, not anymore. The seemingly best way to prove it was to give himself and his lover pleasure with it instead of pain.

Steve let out the breath he was holding since he spoke his last words and was relieved as Bucky went on with the lube. He had feared that he pushed the other man too far, triggering another panic attack as Bucky´s gaze went unfocused and he seemed like he was somewhere far away, away from Steve. He knew about what Buck had gotten through, had read his files. He could understand how his friend thought about the arm, he had often noticed that Bucky only used the metal arm in combat and otherwise tried to avoid using it as best as he could, hiding it beneath long sleeves and gloves. Steve never felt disgusted by it, it was strange to see his best friend with it and he knew that Bucky could hurt, even kill, people easily with it when he decided to do it. But Steve knew, he didn´t want it, wouldn´t hurt him since he overcome the brainwashing and got his memories back. So he tried to show Bucky, that he wasn´t afraid as often as he could, tried to coax him into using the arm like he uses his other. The first few times when they got intimate with each other, Bucky refused to touch Steve's bare skin with the cold metal. But Steve literally took him by the hand and lead him through his anxiety, showing him how to touch Steve with the hand. Bucky´s handling with his prosthesis got more and more natural, the bad days were he wasn´t even able to look at it, got fewer and fewer. So Steve decided to go on and ordered him to stretch himself with it and was now relieved to see that Bucky was able to get out of his dark thoughts and bad memories on his own without going into a frenzy or total apathy. Steve relaxed a little, but stayed on guard, searching for any hints of discomfort in Bucky´s features.  The other man´s body seemed relaxed as well as his lineaments, eyes closed, lips parted, panting breaths coming out of his mouth as he circled his hole with his index finger of the metal hand.

Bucky had banned his thoughts to some corner of his mind and focused on the here and now. He willed his body to relax and circled his rim now for a few moments before he breached his body and pushed in to the first knuckle. A low moan escaped his lips and he made a mental note to send Tony a bottle of good scotch as he felt the tight heat of his own body engulf his finger which he was only able to feel because Stark had improved (he had called it upgrading) his arm with a high-tech-neural-transmitter-whatever-thing (Bucky hadn´t listened as Tony explained it to him, too distracted by the feeling of  _feeling_  again with his left arm. He had only listened again when Tony showed him how to turn the feeling off again, on a mission it was neither necessary nor was it useful to feel pain when he used the metal arm in combat for fighting enemies ) The metal was way colder than his insides and he couldn´t help the moans that escaped his lips. He didn´t waste any time and added another finger to stretch himself even more.

"Slow down. Take your time." ordered Steve. He loved the way Bucky was all splayed out on the bed, legs spread obscene wide, sweat glistening on his skin. He could watch the brunette for hours. Even though he already had an orgasm tonight, his cock stood proud like he hadn´t shot a load for days. Steve fumbled with his clothes, taking them off but not wanting to look away from Bucky. He could see how the other man scissors his fingers, stretching himself thoroughly. Finally, Steve was completely naked, fisting his dick loosely. "Play with your nipples." he rasped out, knowing that Bucky´s nipples were a sweet spot, very sensitive to touches. He heard a moan coming from Bucky´s opened mouth as he rubbed over his chest.

Bucky pinched his right nipple slightly between his thumb and his index finger, feeling how it tightened. He put a third finger inside his body while he kept on playing with his buds like Steve wished. His cock ached, pre cum trailing down his length but he forbid himself to come, he wanted to please his lover even though his dick felt more than neglected. Bucky was so lost in his pleasures, his whole existence reduced to the heated feeling of his body. Incoherent noises came out of his mouth, his eyes pressed shut and the fingers of his metal hand working between his legs, preparing him for Steve. He was so focused on himself that he jerked away when he felt warm hand on his bend knees. He stilled and stared right into Steve´s bright blue eyes. Bucky felt hungry lips pressing on his own and wondered when Steve got up from the bench and came over to the bed. But it didn´t mattered anyway, especially not as Steve dragged his metal arm away and his fingers out of his hole only to line himself up and pushing in to the hilt with one long thrust.

They moaned simultaneously, both enjoying the feeling of their bodies finally connected. Steve grabbed Bucky's calves and guided the other mans legs onto his own broad shoulders, biting playful into the tender flesh above his left knee. "Steve...please." begged Bucky underneath the tall blonde and rolled his hips as best as he could with his legs prodded on Steve's shoulders. Steve grabbed the other mans hips, stilling his movements. Bucky had given him the command tonight, so he would have to wait until his Captain was ready. Bucky whimpered but held still, finally filled with his lovers big cock, a heavy weight inside his ass.

 

Steve for his part enjoyed the tight grip of the brunettes body around his hard flesh, involuntary spasms of Bucky´s walls sending sparks through his body. Even after a thoroughly stretching, Bucky always stayed very tight, a feeling that Steve would never get bored of. He drew his hips back, slow oh so slow, knowing that Buck wanted the exact opposite of slow thrusts. "Please, please Steve, Captain. Do it. Fuck me!" the begging sounds coming from Bucky went right down to Steve´s cock, twitching inside the tight heat which tensed rhythmically around Steve´s member. The blonde grabbed the lube which lay beside Bucky, drew out of the willing ass until only the tip was inside and poured lube over his length, making it more comfortable for both. He laid the lube aside and pushed into Bucky again, bottoming out and making the brunette groan beneath him.

"Please...please...Steve, I'm so hard, so ready for you. Please!" Bucky couldn't stop the pleading, begging for release, his cock painfully hard and leaking pre cum. After another few torturous seconds, his Captain finally moved, just the way he needed it, hard and fast, pushing into him over and over again, occasionally hitting his prostate. Soon both men were a moaning and sweating mess, aiming for release, moving in unison. Steve could feel that Buck was close, he was tightening around him even more. "Touch yourself. Come for me." he breathed. Bucky whimpered but complied immediately and Steve smiled as Bucky used his metal hand without even thinking about to stroke his length in time with his thrusts. He came after just a few strokes over his hand and stomach, his inner muscles clenching, gripping Steve painfully hard and tipping him over the edge as well.

Steve kept moving, guiding them through their orgasms only stopping his slow thrusts as Bucky shook his head, making little noises, showing Steve that he was oversensitive now and more moving would be more uncomfortable than pleasurable. Steve let the brunettes legs fall from his shoulders and leaned down on his elbows, stealing a kiss from his lover´s parted lips, his slowly softening dick still sheathed inside the warm body. Bucky had closed his eyes, a blissful expression on his face. He didn´t move an inch even as Steve slipped out and rolled off of him, laying beside him and letting his fingertips wandering over his chest in invisible patterns.

He knew Steve had it in him and he also knew that he himself would love it to be the passive one for once. "Bucky?" Too exhausted to answer, he just turns his head and opens his eyes  to look at Steve. "You think you can take more? There is one thing I would like to do...but we don't have to if you're too tired." Steve and his serum improved stamina. "Just give me a minute okay?" Steve nods, places an innocent kiss on his lover's forehead and gets up to go into the bathroom. Bucky stays where he is, closing his eyes again and trying to regain some strength. Steve comes back to him and cleans him up, rubbing away the spunk on his stomach and then sitting on the bed beside him, stroking his chest again.

Bucky opens his eyes again. "Okay, what is it? What do you want to try?" He asks and sees the Captain blush. "Well...do you remember Tony´s gift?" Bucky grinned. Of course he remembered the present they had gotten from Tony when he had first find out that they were way more than friends to each other. But Bucky never thought that they would be using it. It seemed like he had underestimated Steve's joy to experiment. "You want to use it?" Steve blushes even more (how red can someone get? wonders Bucky) and nods. "Then get it. I don't know where you hide it." Steve gets up, fast and then slows abruptly down on his way to their closet, clearly he doesn't want to seem too eager. Bucky just grins and waits for Steve to get back to bed with the pink bag in his hands.

"Could you...I mean...on your...your...." the blonde stutters, gesturing awkwardly with his hands, frustrated by his own inability to put into words how he wants his lover. "Show me. Place me like you want me. I'm yours Captain." Steve nods, reassured and also aroused by Bucky´s words and the trust he has in him. He puts the bag aside for a moment and then manhandles the brunettes willing and pliant body into position: on the bed on his hands and knees, back a perfect straight line, legs spread a bit, ass perked slightly up, cock hanging free and already half hard again. "Beautiful." Steve whispered and Bucky was glad that the blonde wasn't able to see his blush. Bucky had never been shy but hearing compliments from Steve, his Steve who never lied to him, who loved him no matter what happened, was something special, something that warmed his heart and made him believe in himself again. He shuddered as he felt Steve's soft fingers stroking up his back, pressing against his neck and massaging his scalp. "I need you to tell me if there is something you don´t want. Alright?" Steve´s voice was quiet, calm, not even a hint of insecurity in it. "Yes Captain." the brunette shuddered again as his lover pressed a warm kiss between his shoulder blades.

Steve places himself behind Bucky, hands resting on the other man´s hips. His old friend was quite a sight, muscled, strong, keeping himself in a perfect posture, for Steve the most beautiful sight ever. The metal arm and the scarred flesh around it were now a part of Bucky, a part that he loved. For Bucky, it was a reminder to what Hydra had done to him, for all the shit he has gone through and for all the crimes and assassinations the Winter Soldier has committed. But for Steve, it only showed how strong he was, showed that he  _survived_ , not only the fall back in 1943 but also the seventy years that had followed. He placed another kiss on Bucky´s lower back. "Beautiful." he whispered again, knowing that the brunette needed to hear it as often as possible to finally believe it. He let his hands wander down to cup Buck´s round globes, pulling them apart with his thumbs. Bucky exhaled audible and pushed back into the touch, begging silently for more. Steve pushed both his thumbs inside Bucky´s still loose and wet hole, stretching the red and swollen edges a bit and making his lover moan.

The blonde popped open the lube again, even though Bucky´s entrance was slick, he didn´t want to risk anything and so he poured some of the lube around and inside the brunettes hole. he also slicked up the smooth, red dildo before he pressed it slightly against Bucky´s ass, not breaching him yet, only letting him feel it, anticipate it. He moved it around for some minutes, stroking over Buck´s rim without ever putting it in. "Dammit Steve. Stop teasing and do i-..." Bucky´s gasped before he had the chance to end his sentence, startled by a sharp slap against his right ass cheek. "I´m the one who calls the shots tonight. Remember?" said Steve while he stroked over the reddened flesh. He had never spanked someone before but he had to admit, that he liked the way Bucky winced when he delivered another smack, a harder one, to the exact same spot. "Remember?" he asked again, more forceful this time. "Yes, yes Captain. I´m sorry." 

"Good boy. Here is your reward." with that, he pushed the tip of the fake penis inside Bucky´s used hole. The ex assassin moaned as he felt himself open up around the silicon, his human arm trembling as well as his thighs. More and more of the damn thing was inserted into him, pressing against his inner walls, so different from Steve´s member. Unyielding and cold even though it already warmed up, shaped different, smooth without veins and so long. His breath hitched as Steve pulled the thing out again, completely, letting his hole clench around nothing. He felt soft fingertips brush against his rim before the dildo slides in again, pressing against his prostate on its way inside. "How does it feel, darling?" Steve´s voice is deep, rough, sending shivers through Bucky´s body. "Don´t know...how to describe it...it´s different..." Bucky panted hard between the words, pushing, rolling his hips, fucking himself on the fake shaft in his ass. "It´s hard...moving in other...other ways than you. No...no balls that slap...against me...so good...please, please don´t stop." Bucky was already close again, his cock hanging hard and full between his spread legs. The arousal of Steve´s dominance over him and the use of something entirely new brought him to the edge in only a few minutes.

Suddenly, Steve pulled the dildo out and let it drop to the floor, no patience left to play longer with the toy, too aroused by Bucky´s sight and behavior. He placed a hand between Buck´s shoulder blades and pushed him down, so his face was in the pillow but his hips were held up by the Captain´s other hand, ass high in the air. Bucky moved pliant, too far gone in his lust to object. Without any further hesitation, Steve pushed in, there was no reluctance left, Bucky had never been more loose and relaxed than now. The brunette sobbed into the pillow while Steve set up a fast pace, pushing into him in long, hard thrusts. Steve leaned over his friend, kissing his shoulders but never stopping to move. He let one hand wander around Bucky´s hip to close it around his hard, throbbing cock, stroking up and down in time with his thrusts.

He loved the noises Bucky made, moaning and nearly crying, panting and high pitched gasps, occasionally Steve´s name. Steve fastened his pace, knowing that he wouldn´t last any longer. "Come for me." he whispered into his lovers ear and, like the good boy he was, Bucky came all over Steve´s hand, tightening around the blondes cock, moaning loud. Steve kept on moving, fucking Bucky until he was a sobbing, over stimulated mess beneath him. As his groans became painful because he was too sensitive, Steve drew out of him, wrapping the hand that was coated with Bucky´s come around his own member, only needing a few movements to cum too, coming over the brunettes ass and thighs, marking his skin. He let himself fall beside Bucky who just let his hips sink on the bed, unable to move more than necessary, to fucked out to care that he lay in the wet spot of his cum. He felt Steve's hand on his back, his kisses on his human shoulder, a blanket was pulled over him, cleaning up would be the first thing to do in the morning. "Thank you for losing the bet, punk." Bucky smiled, of course his Captain knew that he had lost the bet on purpose. Steve knew him in and out, there was nothing he could hide from him. "Jerk..." he answered before he drifted into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know if everything is correct or makes sense, I got a little confused with the tenses while writing. Sorry for any mistakes. If someone want´s to beta read my stories...you´re very welcome :D  
> Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
